beforeistartfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantasy
Starting Points There is a good case to be made for starting with pretty much any game in the series, so we're going to go through them all, but if you just want the basic version, it's as follows. In general, start with FFX. If you want to go back to the starting, start with FFIV. If you want the history of the series, go all the way back to FFI. An important thing to note is that Final Fantasy games are entirely disconnected so there's no need to play these games in order or anything like that. Now, for more in-depth. For the Series is to start from and continue the series in order, Individual Games are games to start with and then go on to any game, Not Recommended as First Game is exactly what it sounds like. For the Series *'FFI'. If you're looking to truly delve into the franchise and want to see where it all began, start with FFI and go in order. You'll see the development of mainstay characters, the evolution of the gameplay, etc. You will go on a journey along with the creation of the series. *'FFIV'. If you want to start with where the series got its footing, start with FFIV and continue in order from there. This was the first game to really flesh out the story and characters plus it's the first to implement the ATB battle system that makes combat more interesting than regular turn-based. *'FFXV'. If you want to see what's up with the new Final Fantasy game, there's no need to go back and play the old ones. You can just start with FFXV. Individual Games *'FFV'. TODO: reason why *'FFVI'. Considered by many to be the best game in the series. *'FFX'. If you want the general reccomendation, start with FFX. It contains elements from all the games in the series and is the most representative of the series as a whole. Based on what you like about FFX, you can decide which game to play next (ask a fan). Not Recommended as First Game *'FFII-III' are not good to start with because if you're going to go back that far, go all the way to the starting. These do not add enough value to make them a next starting point. *'FFVII'. Many people will tell you to start here becuase it's the most popular game in the franchise, but it's not a very representative game and it's ugly thanks to being the first ps1 game in the series. *'FFVIII, FFXII-XIII'. These games are controversial. Some love them, some hate them. Better not to have them as your first games. *'FFIX'. Great game, but you'll appreciate it a lot more if you've already played FF1, FF4, and FF6-8 first (or at least some of them). *'FFXI, FFXIV'. You can start with either of these, but they're kind of separate from the franchise as MMOs. You're not experiencing the main franchise this way. Best Versions Warning: Everything after Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy is still a first draft.